As a connector in the conventional example, there is known a connector that includes a male connector housing as a first housing having a first fitting part, a female connector housing as a second housing having a second fitting part which is fittable to the first fitting part, and a fitting detection member assembled to the outer circumference of the female connector housing so as to be movable between a temporary locking position and a primary locking position (see US 2007/0105420 A1).
In the conventional connector, the fitting detection member is provided with a locking claw as a locking part which is locked to a connecting part as a locked part of the female connector housing to hold the fitting detection member at the temporary locking position and the primary locking position to the female connector housing and which is abuttable on the male connector housing.
In the conventional connector, with the male connector housing fitted to the female connector housing, the primary locking position of the locking claw to the connecting part is shifted by the male connector housing, so that the fitting detection member becomes possible to move from the temporary locking position to the primary locking position with the female connector housing.
It is possible to detect whether the male connector housing and the female connector housing are brought into a half-fitting state or a fitting state, depending on whether the fitting detection member is movable or immovable.